Floor cleaners, including vacuum cleaners for both carpets and hard surfaces such as tile and wood, are well known in the art. Carpet (floor) shampoo extractors and cleaners are also well known. While such conventional floor cleaners provide a number of beneficial features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. An example of an existing floor cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,141 to Erickson et al. There, an accessory cleaning tool 10 is attachable to a flexible hose of a conventional vacuum cleaner, wherein the tool 10 includes a T-shaped housing 12 with an internal V-shaped manifold 20 having outward end openings 22. Each end openings 22 is aligned with an opening 40 in the lower plate 34 of the tool 10. Suction is applied to the surface to be cleaned through only the pair of openings 22, 40 and as result, debris is drawn into the head 10 and the manifold 20 through only the two openings 22, 40. Consequently, the application of suction is limited to two finite locations, wherein dirt and debris residing between the openings 22, 40 are not drawn into the manifold 20 and the tool 10.
The present invention is provided to solve the limitations of conventional containers discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior floor containers of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.